Into the Light
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Summary- She wanted to save people, since she has witnessed so many times in her life, so she became a doctor. Though when a young patient comes in, dying, will she be able to save him and hide some feelings she hasn't felt in years?
1. Age Seven

Summary-

She wanted to save people, since she had witnessed death so many times in her life, so she became a doctor. Though when a young patient comes in, dying, will she be able to save him and hide her feelings?

ONE-SHOT

Bella's POV

~Age Seven~

"Aunt Amy?" I asked.

"What's up honeybun?" she asked smiling at me.

"When will mommy be back? I miss her," I said.

Her smiled faded.

"Honeybun your mom," she said.

"What? Can we go see her? I really do miss her," I said.

"Honeybun your mom isn't coming home," she said.

"Why?" I asked

"Your mom isn't here anymore honeybun. She," Aunt Amy said.

"What?" I asked.

"She went to heaven honeybun," she said.

Heaven. I had heard that word before, when my dad died.

"She died," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry honeybun. Your mom fought as hard as she could, she wanted to survive for you but she just couldn't make it. Her cancer beat her," she said.

"Why does everyone I like have to leave me Aunt Amy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry honeybun. I'm here now and I'll protect you," she said.

"It's different," I said wiping a stray tear.

"Why not?" she asked.

"You're not my mom," I said.

"I know that but I can be. I don't have to be your mom to help take care of you," she said.

That was true, yes, but it's not right. She's _not _my mom. She never will be my mom but I had to be with someone, anyone.

"Why did she have to leave me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry honeybun, but I have no idea. One day you'll see her again," Aunt Amy said.

One day, one day when I'm old and dying.

"You won't leave me right? You're my only hope," I said.

"No. Not until I don't have a choice Bella," she said.

I went and hugged her legs. She put her hands on my shoulders and hugged me back, even with my small frame. She was the closest thing I had to family anymore and I couldn't lose her, not her too. After losing my father and now my mother, I don't know how I would deal with another death.

~age nine~

Third grade, something I was not looking forward to. It's been two years since I lost my mother and five years since I lost my father, it seems these years are flying by. Technically I'm an only child, but with my aunt's daughter I'm also not. She's a year old, my beautiful cousin that is. Clarissa is just like my aunt, even as a baby she is so perky and adorable and I just adore her.

"Bella sweetheart? Are you okay?" Aunt Amy said.

"I'm nervous. Do you think they'll like me?" I asked.

"I think they will yes," she said.

"What if they don't?" I asked.

"They will Bella. Why wouldn't they like you?" she asked.

I shrugged,

"I'm not much," I said.

We had moved, since my mother's death my aunt, uncle and I all moved out-of-state to a new place and now I was facing the new school. I didn't like this idea, of moving, but it wasn't really my choice. My uncle had been fired, fired from the job he had been working at since I was a baby. He didn't mope or anything, he got back on his feet right away and found a new job, a new job on the other side of the country.

We had been living in Seattle, where both of my parents had passed and are buried until he got a job…in New York. It's super different then Seattle, and I don't like it. His job happened to be right in New York City, the worst place in the whole state. No, I don't like it, I hate it! I wanted to stay in Seattle, somewhere I knew and somewhere where I grew up before my parents had passed on.

My uncle said it was either go with them or go live my nana, and I did _not _want to live with my nana. I may love the woman like crazy but I don't think I could live with her forever, so I came with my aunt and uncle. After we got here, my aunt had figured out she was pregnant! I was super excited, I had always wanted a little brother or sister. I knew the baby wouldn't be a baby sister or brother, but a cousin but I didn't really care, the baby would be family.

I had been told, of everything including my aunt and the new baby, it was a super thing. It wasn't long before Clarissa was born and she was home. It was a good thing that my new room had been sound proof because she cried a lot, and she still does. I know she only cries a lot, since she's a baby and all but it's quite annoying at times.

"Not much? There is nothing wrong with you," she said.

"I don't even have a mom!" I said.

Her heart broke and she looked like she was about to cry.

"You know I do everything a mother would," she said.

"Aunt Amy I don't blame you but you're just…you're not my mom," I said.

She wasn't a swan, at least not by blood. My uncle had been the swan, he was my dad's brother, and he had married my aunt when they were just teenagers. They've been together ever since then. What surprised me was how long it took them to have my cousin. They're in their thirty's now! Apparently, most couples don't wait to have their children, but who knows with my family.

My family is probably one of the strangest families in the universe of families. I don't get them and I don't believe I really ever will.

"I know sweetheart. Just remember I'll always be there for you no matter what," she said.

"I love you Aunt Amy," I said.

She smiled.

"Love you to honeybun," she said.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? This plot bunny of mine, _attacked _my head. At first when I wanted to start to write this, it wouldn't come to me. I wrote down some basics of the characters, the main ones like usual that is, and it _still _wouldn't come to me. So, I waited. **

**It wasn't long before I was bored, bored of the stories I had been working on, and remembered about my plot bunny folder on my page (link on profile), so, I grabbed this one! The first ten chapters came out like a breeze, than I got to the pain. The pain of Bella's life and Edward's (to be revealed later on). The first few chapters, follow the many times Bella has experienced death in her family, and friends. Bella's past will be more explained later in the story, I can promise you that. **

**I hope you loved this, and you want _more. _Since this is pre-written, updates won't take forever! **

**Review if you want :)**


	2. Age Eleven and Thirteen

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

~age eleven~

I officially hate the color black! It's a depressing color.

Once again I had lost someone that I thought of a sister; and not a best friend but someone I knew that would always have my back but she no longer here. Car accident killed her coming home I never knew that would be the last time I would see her.

~ Into the light~

I have been in New York since I was just little girl but now I am eleven years old.

After I had gone to the third grade I met a girl, Sarah, and we became quick friends. It wasn't long before Sarah and I wish we were sisters, since we are so much alike but it wasn't long before she would leave me alone in this world.

Sarah's seat belt had been stuck seconds before so she had taken it off just when it happened and she was killed instantly. She hadn't been being save and I hated it! I had lost my mother, my father and now my best friend in such a short time.

So here I was, at my best friend's funeral. An eleven year olds funeral, it wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Sarah," I said to her body in the casket.

Her mother is the only one to survive the car accident with barely any damage done to her body, I don't know how she lasted through the car accident with no injuries and Sarah died.

Sarah's mom pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss seeing you around Bella," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'll miss it to. I'll always miss her," I told her.

She nodded and let go of me sniffling. My aunt put her hand on my shoulder. I just wanted to burst into a fit of tears.

This was a horrible thing. In the eleven years of my life I've already lost the three people closest to me. I hated how I had everyone I loved taken from me.

"Come on Bella. After the funeral we can go home," my aunt said.

Memories. I had so many memories of Sarah and me in my room. We had so much fun in my room, we were just kids and we were girls so the dolls…the dolls she told me I could keep because she said we should share things, since we were like sisters. I would forever have the dolls. I wouldn't even think of no longer owning those dolls.

"Aunt Amy?" I ask

She looks my way. She isn't smiling, and that's different because my aunt always smiles.

"What am I going to do? Sarah was my only friend," I told her.

"Well, you can always make new friends," she said.

That wasn't too easy, it was quite hard to even make Sarah as a friend.

"Okay," I mumbled sitting in my seat.

I hate funerals.

.  
~Age Thirteen~

High School. I would be in high school in just a few months.

Technically I was already in high school since I "graduated" the eighth grade a few weeks ago.

It's been two years, two years since I've had a real friend I could call my sister. I had made new friends and we were nice to each other and all but we weren't ever like Sarah and I used to be, I could never called Meghan my sister.

My aunt squealed when I graduated from the eighth grade and took a load of pictures, she was more excited than I was that day. I just smiled.

"Bella?" my little cousin asked.

She wasn't a little baby anymore. She would be in preschool soon!

"Hi baby," I said.

She smiled, she did that a lot, just like her mother. I loved that part of this little girl.

"Hi," she said swinging her arms around and walking away.

She did that a lot, come and say my name and she just says hi and walks off. It's adorable.

"Hey Bella," Uncle Jim said putting his hand on my shoulder.

My aunt told me my Uncle Jim and my dad looked very familiar, you could tell they were brothers she said.

"Hi Uncle Jim," I said.

He told me, when I first moved in with them he would always be my uncle. He would never force me to call him dad, because he knew, he's not my dad. He knew he could never take the spot of my dad.

He had told me, about my dad, since I could barely remember him.

My dad was tall, apparently when he and my mom first got married he was 6'2 and my mother was just a 5'4, they almost had a whole foot difference.

He had a mustache and no matter how much my mother tried to get him to shave it he refused. He was a police officer and loved his work.

Before I was born, apparently dad wanted a girl so bad so I wouldn't have to go through the bad things about wanting to be with him at work, I probably never did want to be with him at work.

My parents had loved each other like crazy and my uncle said if my mother would have accepted his proposal one of the first times I could have graduated high school already. I just laughed because that was hard to believe.

I remember more of my mother, unlike my uncle. When I was little she was an adoring mother to me, even after my father's death in the force.

She always smiled, even after she began to die from cancer she was always smiling. I loved that about my mother. I was quite surprised on how my mother passed just a few years after my father had passed on.

Uncle Jim said it was because they are supposed to be together, not apart. I loved hearing that. I did, it was a great thing to know. They would forever watch over me and I would forever be with the family I love.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) **

**Thank you to : snoopylover60, billy41,****Leibeezer, and debslmac for reviewing!**! Thank you to all who also followed!

**Please review :) **


	3. Age Nineteen and Twenty One

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

~Age Nineteen~

College! How much I was ready for this day to come since I graduated last June. I want to be a doctor, something that I know I can help people, help people survive and not leave me in the presence. I'm tired of losing people, I won't lose anyone ever again. I can only hope though.

"I can't believe you're going to college already Bella. It seems just like yesterday I first met you," My aunt said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe it either Aunt Amy," I said.

"I hope you do great at this school and become the best doctor out there Bella," My uncle said hugging me.

I hugged him back.

"I just hope I can save some people," I said.

"You will," he said.

I pulled away from him and saw a tear in his eye. He had seen me grow up and raised me to be the lady I was now. He was one of the only family members left that I had.

"Just…don't do anything bad now okay?" Aunt Amy said.

"I won't. You know me," I said.

"I know but I always have to say it no matter what happens Bella," she said.

"I know and I love you for that," I said.

Even though she wasn't my mom, I loved my Aunt Amy like she was my mom, she was the closest thing I had to a mom anyways.

"I love you too Bella," she said wiping away her tears.

I looked down at my cousin next, she was twelve now. It was hard to believe.

"I'll miss you Bella," she said.

"Aw I'll miss you to Clarissa," I said.

She groaned. She hated when I called her that. She loves her nickname that her friends called her, Lizzy. I found it odd how they could get Lizzy out of Clarissa but I didn't mind, it wasn't my name.

"I won't have anyone to talk to," she said.

She and I talked more of boys. She had this super crush on this one boy, Tyler and she won't talk to him because she's too shy. I just keep telling her to get the guts to go and talk to him, she doesn't listen. She will, one day.

"Just remember what I said," I said winking at her.

She giggled at me and shook her head. Aunt Amy just looked confused.

"I don't think we should worry about it Amy," Uncle Jim said.

"Probably not," she said.

We girls just smiled at each other and I stood up straighter.

"I think we should get going now. It is a long drive home," Aunt Amy said.

"Thank you for coming to help me put my things in the dorm," I said.

"Anytime sweetheart. Now go meet some new people," Aunt Amy said.

I smiled and they walked off and away from me. I love this.

~Age Twenty One~

I hate black! Black has to be the worst color in the world of colors. My aunt, had a heart attack, and she…she died instantly. I'm so happy I'm twenty one and I can drink away my sorrows.

My Uncle Jim and Clarissa were devastated.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jim," I said.

"It's okay Bella. It wasn't your fault," he said quietly.

I knew he didn't like having to plan this funeral. I didn't like attending it. When the funeral went on, I had to speak. Speak for the family.

"Hi all. Um, my name's Bella. Amy was my aunt, by marriage that is. My aunt was a great person, she didn't mind who the person was or what they looked like or what their last name was or any of that, and the lady loved everyone. My mom had died when I was only seven and my aunt took me in. I, of course, had no clue what was going on until she told me. She raised me, from when I was seven until now, at twenty one. Amy was always thought of as a lovable person. She…I told her when I was little she would never be my mom, but I can't say that anymore. She raised me and she was just like a mom, no matter how much I tried to deny it. I'll forever miss her," I said just walking away from the stand.

I could see tears in some eyes of the people, but not many. I sat in my chair and just sunk down in the chair not saying another word. My uncle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, I slightly smiled back. I didn't want to smile today, it was a horrible thing to smile at a funeral and I couldn't think of losing her and being happy at the same time.

The rest of the funeral was a blur and the next thing I knew we were at the wake. My uncle and I both ordered a beer. I didn't want to have to deal with this any longer.

"Diet Coke," Clarissa said.

The lady smiled and walked away from us.

"I can't believe she's gone," I said.

So much death in this stupid family!

"Me neither. It just seems," Uncle Jim said stopping his sentence.

"I miss mom," Clarissa said.

I missed her so much. She always made my day when I would frown, she would be the light of my day no matter what was going on. Even at Sarah's funeral ten years ago she could make me smile because I knew that Sarah didn't have to suffer when she died, but now she's just…gone.

"I know sweetheart," Uncle Jim said.

"Are you sure she's gone? It's not like in the movies where the people lie? I want mom back," Clarissa said.

"I'm sorry Clarissa but I don't think she's coming back like in the movies," Uncle Jim said.

Clarissa frowned and turned her head away as the waitress set down our drinks and walked away. I could only wish my aunt was coming home.

I'll be drowning my sorrows in beer tonight. Good thing I don't have class tomorrow.

* * *

**You must all hate that I keep bringing death into Bella's family, her aunt no less, the only support she had from a lady her whole life. We meet the famous Edward next chapter (well he's not _famous). _**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, death is a very big thing for this story!  
**

**Review if you want :)**


	4. Edward

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

~Now~

I was sitting in my office, ready to be able to relax after my last surgery. It was good being a doctor and all but I just like to rest sometimes and close my eyes. The door opened to my office a minute later and I sat up in my chair glaring at the person at the door.

"Bella you're needed," she said.

I sighed and shook my head as I got up from my chair and followed the lady out. Why did they not just page me instead? It could have so much easier on this young lady. She looked, new and like she had just came here for one of the first times in forever. If she was new here, I have a feeling she had a hard time finding my office, since it was on the sixth floor.

"What am I needed for?" I asked yawning.

"Someone came in, a patient, and they directed me to come and get you," she said.

A new patient. Someone that I was supposed to care for, until they died or they were healthy again and I never saw them again, it always happened.

"Do you know how sick they are? What is it actually?" I asked.

"The young man came in with his brother. His brother said he has cancer," she said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I haven't seen anyone, anyone at all with cancer since I was a little girl and my mother had died.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked.

She looked back at me,

"No," she said.

I shook my head, trying to forget the memories of when I was a little girl and followed the girl. The girl taking me, to wherever they located the man, soon left when a nurse followed me.

"Bella I don't know if you'll be able to save this one," she said as we walked.

"I save almost everyone I can," I said.

"Bella! He has stage three cancer," she said.

So did my mother, and look what happened to her…she died.

"You know," I said closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You couldn't avoid seeing someone in this much pain forever," she said.

I hated thinking about that.

"Tell me more," I said.

"Okay. He's had cancer on and off since he was ten—"she said.

"Ten?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

How young is this man…or should I say boy?

"Go on," I said.

"His mother died of stage four cancer when he was nine. He was diagnosed with cancer a year later. According to this, the man who brought his brother in also had cancer when he was still quite young, but beat it," she said.

People can beat it. Yes, but it seems that not a lot of people do.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"He's twenty," she said.

He's been battling cancer for _ten _years and he's not dead yet, that's a good thing.

"Tell me Katie. Did he start out with stage three cancer?" I asked.

She looked through the files,

"Yes," she said looking up at me.

If this young man can beat stage three cancer for ten years, maybe, maybe some others have possibility of living with it to.

"What kind of cancer am I dealing with?" I asked

"Kidney Cancer," she said.

How the hell did a boy, ten years old, get kidney cancer?

"And since ten?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," she said.

I had finally accessed the room, the room of the man who had kidney cancer, for _ten _years. I grabbed the file and walked in the room with nurse behind me. A guy, who I suppose isn't the sick one eye's flashed to mine.

"This is your best doctor?" he asked.

The nurse didn't have a very good expression on her face, and I know neither did I!

"Yes sir. Dr. Swan has never lost a patient," the nurse said.

The man scoffed and looked over at his brother.

"So you're telling me you're going to heal the kid who has had this for _ten _years and no other doctor can fix?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Emmett. I'm his brother," he said.

Of course. Just what I suspected.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but may I say again. Dr. Swan has _never _lost anyone," the nurse said.

"Katie," I warned.

"You heal my brother and maybe I'll like you," Emmett said.

The nurse glared. I was beginning not to like her presence. I looked over to the patient, someone who actually mattered in this situation. He wasn't saying much at all, sitting in the presence of one of the room he would so get to know. He, obviously, already knew he would be getting used to this room. A lot.

I looked down at the file in my hand, just to look at the name, and I saw it immediately.

_Edward A. Masen_

I would be dealing with this man, this twenty year old man, for probably the rest of his life. I won't be able to save him, if they can't do it anywhere else than I know I won't be able to do it either. I can be happy, for the family, and act like he will survive but this man won't, won't survive.

He'll be my first loss and I'll grieve that I could not, save him. Now, just to try to save the man in this room now.

"Now. I think it's time to get to business," I said.

* * *

**A/N**

**Edward's cancer type: Kidney Cancer Stage 3: The Main tumor can be any size and may be outside the kidney, but it has no spread beyond Gerota's fascia. The cancer has spread to nearby lymph nodes (N1) but has not spread to distant lymph nodes or other organs. **

**I hope you guys liked the introduction of Edward Masen. Yes, Emmett _is _a Masen, no he is _not _adopted. If you don't like it, because Emmett is supposed to be a Cullen in _every _story (No!) please don't be mean to be in a review about it. **

**Love it? Hate it?**


	5. Dying

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I officially hate life! I, Edward A. Cullen, is sick. I hate being sick.

I've been sick since I was ten, they didn't know how I could have obtained the disease since I was so young but they went along with it and tried to stop it, from spreading. That didn't happen and the disease spread all over, I wasn't a normal ten year old kid anymore. I was a ten year old kid with the disease called cancer. I didn't enjoy it.

My mother had died the year before from the disease and I was left with my dad, and my older brother. My dad didn't know to deal with my cancer when I was only ten years old, since he had just lost my mother the year before to the disease. He thought he was stressed! I was a ten year old boy, in the fourth grade, when I was diagnosed with the disease.

I had Kidney Cancer, I _have _Kidney Cancer.

My brother, Emmett, had been diagnosed when he was thirteen with the disease, the same one I had, but a different stage. He beat it after three years of being sick. I was hoping then I would get healthy to, and I did…until it came back. It didn't want to leave me, it liked being in my body, even if I hated it. I didn't lose my hair, thank god, because I loved my hair. It was something I really did like.

I got rid of it, for a few months, until I started feeling like I did before and it came back. No doctor, not one, has been able to get it out of my body and not come back. It hasn't happened yet.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Emmett asked coming in.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You don't look fine," he said.

My doctor had given up on me, yet again, and now I had to find a new one. Emmett has been concerned of my health ever since.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said.

"Why? I'm fine," I said.

"Well…I'm going to see who their best doctor is. I can't have you dying even worse," he said.

"Maybe it's fate," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe…maybe it's time I die," I said.

"No! You can't die," he said.

"Why not Emmett? I have nothing to live for," I said coughing a bit.

"Nothing to live for? What am I?" He asked.

"Emmett you know what I mean," I said.

"Edward you wouldn't dare," he said.

"I don't know what to live for anymore," I said.

I wanted to die, I was tired of the fight.

"So you're just going to give up?" he asked.

"What else am I supposed to do? You have Rose," I said.

"You're my only family left," he said.

"Find Dad," I said.

"Dad could care less about me," he said.

"You know he loves you," I said.

"No Edward. I don't believe he does," he said.

"You don't know that. All we know is he hasn't enjoyed my presence since I got sick," I said.

My dad, Carlisle Cullen, had abandoned me when I was fourteen. After finding out my cancer was spreading and spreading fast, he packed his bags and just vanished into thin air. We still got calls, or Emmett did, and money to stay in the house but we haven't actually seen him in the presence in six years. He made sure people thought he was still at home with us, when he wasn't, so that we wouldn't get thrown into the foster system since we were both under the age of eighteen.

How he would have done that, I had no idea, but I didn't care. Emmett had been fighting cancer at the same time also, so neither of us have a full education. I was way too sick after being diagnosed to even go back to school, and I haven't been back since. I know everything everyone else knows, even without a high school diploma. Unless I get fully healthy I believe there is no way in hell I'll be able to get a full education or a job, but it didn't bother me.

I lived only a few minutes from my brother and his girlfriend, Rose. She had a kid, Hope. Yeah, it's not my brothers kid but he loves her like she is his. Apparently Rosalie had been kidnapped at the age of fifteen and was raped, and then she had Hope. I have no idea why she named her Hope though. She got out of the place eventually, three years after to be exact. She looked the man in jail and no one has seen his presence since. That little girl is almost six now.

According to Emmett, Rose loves the little girl like crazy, even if she was a creation of rape. I haven't met the little girl a lot, but Emmett also says she's a lot like Rose in a way, but since he never knew her dad, he would never know fully.

I had nothing to do with me anyways, so I could kind of care less. Emmett doesn't tell me much of Hope, he tells me more on how he and Rose are doing and how they haven't had sex yet and he's dying for it. I roll my eyes at him, she just returned home three years ago and was raped, constantly, I don't think they will be having sex for a while.

He's also my brother so I could kind of care less.

"Well bro that's because he doesn't want to have to deal with it again. Your treatment is _expensive,_" Emmett said.

"Then let me die!" I snapped at him.

"No," he said.

I want to die…can't I just die?

* * *

**Edward wants to die, Emmett doesn't want to lose his brother, like he lost their mom. Shocker? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review :)**


	6. Alice

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Turns out the boy, Edward, didn't even want to be here and his brother had forced him. After reading up a bit more of the boy in my office, I learned it was a good thing that his brother had brought him in. According to the files, the doctors before had given up on fighting the boy's cancer, and told his brother he didn't have long left because there was nothing they could do.

I knew they had to have something they didn't do on the boy, he can't have a cancer that bad that no one can treat him. I know there can't be too many of those cases, if any at all. It seems, it's a rare cancer, something that you don't see much of anywhere. What surprised me about his cancer is that he's had since he was just a little kid and unless he was a horrible little kid, the boy should have never obtained the disease.

My pager beeped and I looked down on it, and I slightly smiled. I knew exactly where I was going. I stood from my desk leaving the papers on the desk and walked out of my office, locking the door with my keys. I walked down the hall, not too far, far enough for a patient to rest though.

Mary Alice Brandon. Another patient of mine, dying, at the young age of seventeen. I feel bad for the girl, since she has to deal with being sick and alone at seventeen.

"Alice," I said.

"Bella I don't feel good," she whined holding her stomach.

I walked over to her, she has Leukemia, and she's supposed to be sick.

"Alice you're dying. You're supposed to be sick," she said.

"Bella I feel _sick," _she said.

I put my hand on her forehead and she felt fine but I grabbed a thermometer anyways.

"Open," I said.

She opened her mouth and I stuck the thermometer under her tongue and she closed her mouth closing her eyes. She always seems to close her eyes when I'm taking care of her. I have to take care of her a lot lately. Her cancer is getting worse and it's sad to say, but I don't think Alice has long left.

Alice had come to the hospital when she and her parents got into a car accident when she was thirteen and after being treated for her injury's the doctors found traces of cancer in her body. Alice hasn't left the hospital since, since she was still a minor and had no one to take care of her. She didn't mind staying here, she just wanted to live. Her doctor had retired and that's why I had been assigned to her, since I was the doctor who they thought could help her.

Alice said she likes me more than her other doctor, because I'm the girl doctor and her old doctor was a man.

The beeper went off on the thermometer and I pulled it out of her mouth. 97.6

"Sorry Alice no fever," I said.

"Bella…I know I don't have a fever," she said coughing.

She looked fine to me.

"Alice you seem fine," I said.

"Bella," she said.

The machine, started to frantically beep. I didn't freak, I knew what was happening, and she was dying. I tried to bring her back, and the nurse who had appeared helped also but she wasn't coming back.

"Come on Alice. Come back," I said slapping her cheek as the nurse shocked her.

It was light, but I knew she was still breathing. She was still here.

"I don't think she's coming back Dr. Swan," the nurse said.

I wouldn't believe her, Alice was fine.

"Doctor," the nurse said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Her line went flat and her breathing had stopped, she had died. I had lost her, I knew it was happening but it happened oh so fast. I looked to my watch to see the time.

"Pronounced dead at one thirteen pm," I said.

The nurse put away the things and unplugged the machine removing the tubes from her arms. Mary Alice Brandon was dead and I couldn't save her, not this one. She was a very nice person and I know, now she is home, home with her parents again.

It'll be hard to remember she's no longer here, on earth and in this hospital, but I know a room just opened up for a cancer patient.

"I'm sorry Dr. Swan," the nurse said.

"I knew it was going to happen. Alice hadn't been doing well at all," I said.

She had been dying, ever since she was a young girl and I didn't mind it, I thought it had no effect on me. How wrong I was. I didn't know it had an effect on me until she was gone. She wasn't suffering anymore and I liked that. I didn't need her suffering any longer because I knew, knew she was tired of it and just wanted to die. I told her she could die, and she told me it was coming, I knew it was. When she said she felt sick, I though she actually meant she just…actually felt sick but no, she was already dying, passing away.

I shook my head as they brought the blanket over her head and she was gone. I would have to send her file somewhere else, somewhere where it would no longer be in my presence.

"Bella are you okay?" Katie asked coming in.

"Fine," I said.

I wasn't fine. I had lost someone, someone who actually liked me. Now only if life would mean no one would ever die, but I know that can't come true. No matter how many times I wish it would come true, it hasn't. I've seen movies, where people die and all. I don't watch them more than once. I also watch some movies, where no one dies, people live forever and sometimes…sometimes I just wish that could be real and no one died.

* * *

***hides***

**See ya in a while...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alice's POV *before she died*

I was dying, I hate dying. I've gone through chemo for four years now and if you were me, you would know, I've grown quite tired of it. Whenever the doctors think my chemo is gone and I'm clear, it comes back. It doesn't to seem to leave me alone anymore, I want it gone for good. I just want the cancer out of my body.

My parents and I were in a crash when I was the age of thirteen and I was injured, so, so injured. When they had went to do my surgery on my leg that figured out I had stage two Leukemia and I began chemo therapy. I automatically hated it. My doctor, Paul, had been a strange man and I didn't really enjoy his presence and I don't believe he really liked my presence either. He had retired when I turned fourteen and I was relieved when I got my new doctor.

I loved my new doctor. Dr. Swan was a very different doctor than Doctor Paul was. She was kind, which was one thing that had stuck out to me out of everything. She had been a girl, and I liked that, since my old doctor had been a creepy old dude who couldn't even remember my name.

Today happened to be a day I was seeing her.

"Hi Dr. Swan," I said.

"Hello Mary. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

She was the only one to call me Mary, no one else was allowed to.

"Horrible," I said.

She frowned,

"Cheer up sweetheart," she said.

Sweetheart that was a new one.

"Dr. Swan?" I asked.

She looked my way.

"Why…why are you so nice to me?" I asked.

"I'm nice to everyone," she said.

"Well you call me honeybee and other nicknames a lot," I said coughing a bit.

She was a great person, I could see it. She had brown hair, and it made me miss my black hair.

"Well how about I tell you a little story?" she said sitting on the seat next to me.

A doctor, telling me a story.

"Tell me," I said.

"When I was little, my mother had died, of something just like you're dying from now. It was a tragic thing when she died Mary. My aunt had taken me in, and raised me, as her own child. She wasn't my aunt from my father or mother but from a marriage that she had been in with my uncle. My aunt was a great person and you know what? She _always _called me honeybee or sweetheart. I loved being called those nicknames Mary and wished that I could keep on the tradition of telling someone they were loved by calling them a nickname like that, I thought it was sweet. The point of my story? Everyone is loved by someone. I do like you Mary. You're a very nice person," she said.

I liked my doctor, she was a very kind person and caring. I don't just like her, I love my doctor. She's probably one of the best doctor's I've ever had.

"Dr. Swan?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she asked humming

"Thank you," I said.

"For what sweetheart?" she asked.

"Being a friend. You're more than just my doctor. You're my friend," I said.

She just…smiled.

"I'll always be your friend Mary," she said.

"Promise?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I promise I'll always be one of your friends sweetheart," she said.

I had no other friends, no one wanted to visit me in the hospital anymore. My friends had visit me before, and then they didn't. They just stopped coming and I wanted to cry, cry in agony of no one loving me anymore. My only visitors contained of the nurse, who enjoyed my presence, and my doctor but they were regulars and had to check on me, so they had to visit.

It was different, I mean when my parents were alive, I had no idea about my cancer! If we wouldn't have got in the car accident I wouldn't have learned of this disease and I could have died a lot quicker than I am now. I don't want to die but I know, I know these doctors here aren't finding anything but I'm still sick. They don't know what's going on and I'm kind of starting to freak out about this.

If, no _when_ I die I hope I go quickly and I don't have to suffer. I don't like suffering and I've suffered enough in the past few years and after suffering for so long I just want to not have to suffer anymore. It's a bad thing, suffering, because it makes you feel it, and I don't want to feel it. Feeling it would mean I have to die…slowly and I know I don't want to do that.

I shook my head, I won't die for god knows how long, I probably still have a long time on this planet…or well at least I hope I do. If I don't, then I don't, it doesn't really matter to me if I die or not anytime soon. I'm just hoping, hoping maybe I can make it until eighteen, my birthday is only a month and a half away.


End file.
